1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to connectors that are used to connect and disconnect tethers, such as dog leashes and boat mooring ropes. More particularly, the present invention relates to the connection mechanism used to selectively join a flexible tether to a secondary object.
2. Prior Art Description
There are many instances where a tether has to be selectively attached or detached from a secondary object. For instance, boats have to be connected and disconnected from docks. Cargo straps have to be attached and detached to cargo on the bed of a truck. However, most people encounter the need to attach and detach flexible tethers when they deal with animal restraints.
Many animals are kept as pets. Often a pet owner many want to restrain the movement of the pet so that the pet does not leave a confined area or leave the control of the pet owner. It is for these reasons that harnesses and collars have been made for pets. Harnesses and/or collars have been manufactured for almost every kind of animal ever kept as a pet. These harnesses/collars can be attached to leashes or other tethers to restrict the movement of the animal.
In modern society, common house pets are dogs and cats. Dogs and cats are typically retrained using a collar that is worn by the pet around its neck. The collar typically has a loop structure at some point that enables a leash to be attached to the collar.
Pets, especially dogs, come in a large variety of breeds. Some dogs weigh only a few pounds. Other breeds of dogs can weigh more than their owners. As such, it will be understood that in order to properly restrain a dog, especially a large dog, a very strong connection must be maintained between the collar of the dog and the leash restraint. Dogs also have the ability to shake their collars and paw at their collars. Thus, any connection made between a collar and a leash must be able to withstand forces applied in any direction and in rapidly changing directions.
The most popular connector used to attach a leash to an animal collar is a spring hook. A spring hook is a hooked structure having an open eye. A spring biased pawl obstructs the access into the eye. The spring biased pawl must therefore be manipulated out of the way before the open eye of the hook structure can receive a loop. A problem associated with spring hook connectors is that they are difficult to attach and detach using only one hand. Such spring hooks are also particularly difficult to attach and detach if the dog is pulling on the collar and the spring hook connector is in tension.
In the prior art, many designs have been created that attempt to improve the ease with which a person can attach a leash to a collar. Some of these prior art connectors utilize magnetic attraction. For instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,341 to Krebs, entitled Animal Collar With Magnetic Fastener, a coupling is shown that closes using magnetic attraction. Such a collar coupling is very easily closed. However, should an animal pull on the collar with any force greater than the forces of the attracting magnets, the connector will open. Thus, the collar is limited to small animals, such as cats and miniature dogs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,437 to Sorensen, entitled Magnetic Connector, discloses a connector for a leash that uses magnets to align mating mechanical parts. The mating mechanical parts bear the forces between the collar and leash that are applied in tension. However, the mating mechanical parts only bear those tension forces applied in certain directions. The magnetic interconnection is relied upon for holding the connection closed if the leash is not in tension, or if tension is applied in an awkward direction. The connector is therefore easily undone if an animal were to rapidly shake its collar or paw at the connection.
The present invention provides a connector for use between a collar and a leash that utilizes magnetic forces to create a rapid alignment and interconnection of opposing parts. However, once interconnected, a mechanical connection maintains the interconnection, wherein the mechanical connection is equally strong regardless of the direction of the forces being applied. In this manner, a connector is provided that can be rapidly opened and closed with one hand, yet is far more reliable than prior art connectors in the same class. The present invention connector is described and claimed below.